


Under the Moonlight

by Pkay11



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkay11/pseuds/Pkay11
Summary: A winter's night turns out to be more steamy than expected...





	Under the Moonlight

"Mayer!"

Noah had had more to drink than was wise.

"Whaaa? Are yooou okayy Reid?"

"You know me" replied Reid. "Always ahead of you lightweight."

Noah struggled to walk as he entered his apartment.

"Whattt...time is it?"

"3AM to be precise. But that was worth it huh? All of that remiscising? Well, about from the fact that you are currently making a monumental fool of yourself."

Noah grabbed Reid.

"What saay we....have some fun?"

Reid rolled his eyes, in order to conceal that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Noah, I like you. But do you really think that's a good idea."

The darker haired man giggled.

"There is no better time! You know I...I...Luke is the only guy I've ever been with. And we never tri...tried everything."

The eyebrows on Reid immediately raised.

"Everything?"

Noah sat down on his sofa.

"I guess...I guess...it was my father in my subconscious. And maybe Luke was always suited for that kind of role...buuutt...but..."

"But what?" demanded Reid, who was becoming quite impatient.

"I...I....never...bottomed. I've never bottomed."

Reid sat down alongside him.

"Ooookay. And what has your father got to do with that?"

Noah sighed. "He wanted me...to be a man...which was bullshit on his part, of course. But that little part of my brain which was still beholden to him...wouldn't allow me to even consider the possibility."

Reid began to understand, and slowly put one hand on Noah's left knee.

"Look...that's okay. It's good that you are telling me this. I'm no psychologist...in fact I'm not even vaguely sympathetic in general. But this strikes me as good, good that you are getting this off your ches...."

Talking of chests, Noah's hands were suddenly all over Reid's. 

"Dominate me."

Reid was taken aback.

"Dominate me. Take me. Own me. Just tonight."

Noah began to unbuckle remove his pants, and his underwear.

"Noah..."

Before he say much else, Noah was lying over the sofa, his bare legs on Reid's still-clothed lap.

"But, of course, you need to prepare me first."

Reid needed no more orders. He undid his own pants and lifted himself off the sofa. He observed the sight of the handsome Noah, naked from the waist down.

"Yes...indeed...Mr Mayer. It is time, I believe..."

Reid climbed on top of Noah, so that he was the opposite way around. His face was within inches of Noah's bare ass.

"Open me."

Reid followed the instructions. He slowly spread Noah's smooth ass cheeks with his hands, massassing them as he did. He then moved his tongue towards Noah's tight opening.

"Oh yes...pl...please. No one has even seen it before."

Reid circled his tongue around the unexplored area. He felt like Columbus in 1492.

"Ohhhhhhh...Reid. Keep going."

Reid closed his eyes, taking in the scent of Noah's flesh as he licked and prepared him. His own cock was at its full nine inches by now.

"Where are the condoms?"

Noah was lost in the moment, but quickly regained some level of coherence. 

"In...in the bottom drawer. Over there."

Reid had a thought. 

"Bottom, eh?"

He found a condom and slowly placed his on his dick, which was almost in pain from the anticipation. He moved back towards Noah.

"Fuck me."

The older man appreciated bluntness.

"Oh yes, I will. Don't you worry."

He climbed over Noah. He slowly inserted his cock into the awaiting hole.

"Do me. Please."

Reid worked his way in...and then back out...and then back in. He moved up the pace as he went.

"I wish...I wish Luke had done this to me."

This brought back some memories for Reid, how Luke had always been the insistent bottom with him too. He almost imagined his many times fucking Luke's ass as he was fucking Luke's other former boyfriend.

"Harder...please...I want this so much Reid."

Reid's dick was now pounding the virgin hole at a speedy pace. He wondered how long he could keep this up.

"Ohhhhh,,,yeah....baby.......harder."

Then it happened, it had to happen. Reid shot his load deep in Noah's pucker, the warm white cum coating his insides and his opening.

"Yeahhhh...there it is....Mayer, that's what you wanted right?"

Noah was lost.

"Oh....yeah....this is like heaven....I....I....yeah......"

Reid cleaned himself up, before glancing at Noah, who was suddenly fast asleep. He smiled quietly to himself.

"Well done, Mr Mayer. Well done."


End file.
